memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Picard-Familienalbum
Das Picard-Familienalbum ist das Familienalbum der Picard-Familie welches 700 Jahre der Familie dokumentiert. Es handelt sich um ein in Leder gebundenes Buch, welches Jean-Luc Picard besitzt. Dieses Album beinhaltet Fotos seiner Vorfahren und verschiedene geschichtliche Ereignisse. Nachdem 2371 René Picard und Robert Picard bei einem Brand umgekommen sind, zeigt Captain Picard Counselor Deanna Troi das Familienalbum. Nach dem Absturz der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] kann das Familienalbum gerettet werden, da Will Riker es in den Trümmern des Bereitschaftsraumes von Jean-Luc Picard finden kann. ( ) Datei:Picard-Familienalbum.jpg|Die Familienchronik, man erkennt auf der Vorderseite ein Wappen. Datei:Picard-Familienchronik aufgeschlagen.jpg|Die Familienchronik aufgeschlagen Datei:Seite Picard-Familienchronik.jpg|Eine Seite der Familienchronik, zu sehen ist René Picard. Hintergrundinformationen Für das Familienalbum wurden noch einige weitere Seiten angefertigt, die im Film letztendlich aber nicht zu sehen waren und deswegen nicht als kanonisch gelten können. It's Federation Day! Einer der bekanntesten zusätzlichen Inhalte ist der Artikel It's Federation Day! zur Gründung der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten. Der Artikel wurde von Larry Nemecek verfasst, viele der Namen sind nach nahen Verwandten von ihm benannt: Botschafterin T'Jan z.B. nach seiner Frau Janet. Der Grund für die Aufnahme in das Familienalbum ist dabei die Erwähnung von „Georges E. Picard“, einem Mitglied der Picard-Familie. deutsche Übersetzung: Es ist Föderationstag! SOLAR NEWS NETWORK HARD COPY EXTRACT 11.10.2161 ES IST FÖDERATIONSTAG! 5 Vertreter unterzeichneten die Verfassung der Föderation SAN FRANCISCO, Erde (SNN) -- Mit der Unterzeichnung der neuen Verfassung verkündeten die fünf Vertreter heute einen Meilenstein in der Geschichte ihrer Welten und hauchten somit der jungen Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten Leben ein. Mit der Gründung dieser Föderation treten wir in eine wahrlich schöne neue Welt des Friedens, der Erforschung und der Sicherheit ein. verkündete der terranische Botschafter Thomas Vanderbilt, dessen Ausführungen von den Repräsentanten von Vulkan, Andor, Tellar und Alpha Centauri bestätigt wurden. Nach dem Ende ihres Krieges mit dem nie gesehenen romulanischen Feind ist diese Vereinigung, die wir heute eingehen die logischste Vorgehensweise unserer Völker. fügte Botschafterin T'Jan von Vulkan hinzu. UESPA-Generalmajor Georges E. Picard, ein Vertreter von Vanderbilt, äußerte die Ironie der Konferenz, welche genauso wie die Gründer der terranischen Vereinten Nationen , die vor 215 Jahren in derselben Stadt unter dem Eindruck des Horrors eines weiteren kostspieligen Krieges stattfand. Was heute hier geschieht ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass manch Gutes einer solchen Plage folgen kann. erklärte Picard. Wir fordern jeden, sogar die Romulaner, heraus, unsere Entschlossenheit für kollektive Sicherheit zu testen. erklärte Botschafter Natha Kell von Tellar, während Sarahd von Andor von einer zukünftigen Größe der noch jungen Union sprach, und ihr ein rapides Wachstum voraussagte. Botschafter Titus Oleet unterzeichnete für das seit kurzem unabhängige Centauri-System. Die heutigen Ereignisse waren jedoch lediglich das zeremonielle Finale der oft turbulenten Verhandlungen, die erst ernsthafte Gestalt annahmen, nachdem der Sieg über die feindlichen Armeen bei Cheron den Romulanisch-Irdischen Krieg vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr beendeten. Selbst am heutigen Tage berichteten einige Quellen von Aufruhr mit Beteiligung der Tellariten Kell und Sarahd. Obwohl die Teilnehmer keine speziellen Details preisgaben, dauerte die heutige erste Sitzung des Föderationsrats lang genug, um Vanderbilt als Präsident und Sarahd als Vizepräsident hervorzubringen. Des weiteren wurde einstimmig beschlossen, weiterhin in San Francisco, in einem nahe des alten Presidio-Forts und der Golden Gate Bridge neu zu errichtenden Gebäude zu tagen. Ratsquellen zufolge wird die neu errichtete Bürokratie noch weitere drei Monate brauchen, um ihre Geschäfte aufzunehmen. Originaltext: It's Federation Day! SOLAR NEWS NETWORK HARD COPY EXTRACT 10.11.2161 IT'S FEDERATION DAY! 5 sign new UFP constitution '''SAN FRANCISCO, Earth (SNN) -- Declaring it a landmark day in the history of each of their worlds, five envoys today breathed life into the fledgling United Federation of Planets with the signing of the new organization's Constitution amid much pomp and circumstance. We are truly entering a brave new world of peace, exploration and security with the establishment of this Federation, declared Earth ambassador Thomas Vanderbilt, whose remarks were echoed by representatives from Vulcan, Andor, Tellar, and Alpha Centauri. Following the end of your world's war with the unseen Romulan enemy, such a union as we create here today is the most logical course of action any of our peoples can take, added Ambassador T'Jan of Vulcan. UESPA Maj. Gen. Georges E. Picard, an aide to Vanderbilt, noted afterward the irony of the conference -- which met in exactly the same fashion as the founders of the Earth's old United Nations, who came together only 215 years earlier in the same city in the aftermath of the horrors of another costly war. What is occurring here today is one sign that some good can come of such a scourge, Picard noted. We defy anyone, even the Romulans, to test our resolve now for collective security, declared Ambassador Natha Kell of Tellar, while Sarahd of Andor spoke of future greatness for the infant union and predicted rapid expansion. Ambassador Titus Oleet signed for the newly independent Centauri system. Today's events were but the ceremonial endgame for the often-tumultuous negotiations, which began in earnest after the defeat of hostile forces at Cheron effectively ended the Romulan War only a little more than a year ago. Even today, some sources reported a later fracas involving the Tellarite Kell and Sarahd. Although those taking part today waived off revealing many specific details, the five after signing immediately convened the first-ever meeting of the UFP Council long enough to elect Vanderbilt as president, with Sarahd as vice president. Also, the Council sources unanimously voted to continue meeting in San Francisco, with an all-new building in the design stages near the historic old Presidio fort and Golden Gate Bridge. Council sources predicted at least three months would be needed before the fledgling UFP bureaucracy would be ready for business. Picards Auszeichnungen Datei:Picards Auszeichnung für den Kadettenmarathon.jpg|Auszeichnung für den Sieg beim Kadettenmarathon der Sternenflottenakademie en:Picard family album fr:Album de la famille Picard